


Someone Who Fell in Love with Death

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: "Who gave you that name?""Someone who fell in love with death."





	Someone Who Fell in Love with Death

**Author's Note:**

> Taekwoon's Der Tod and Wonshik's Hades are lethal so take this.

The Reaper had learned along the time to answer  _ ‘yes’ _ to people’s question when he guided their soul to the Underworld. But he knew that he’s not Death. The Death was more graceful, mysterious, quiet, charming… and surprisingly warm.

He didn’t remember how he came to existence, but he remembered the time when he first opened his eyes. He was met with a beautiful silver-haired man, with a crown made of thorns sitting on his head. His hand was warm, unlike the icy grey eyes of his, and it almost felt like burning against his own skin when they touched.

“Leo.” That was the name given to him, the name he called out with deep yet soothing voice. It was warm and intoxicating, like drinking a fine wine, and he let himself being drunk in it.

“Starting from now, you are my Reaper.”

And that’s how he became a Reaper in the first place. But it was long after that until Leo the Reaper learned that the beautiful man was no other than Death himself. Though, he told him that he had a lot of name, from the ones people carelessly mentioned to the ones hushed under someone’s breath in fear. And among those names, he was especially fond of one a human gave him a very long time ago.

“Ravi,” he said, smiling softly as if he was reminiscing a very fond memory. “It means to enchant.”

“Who gave you that name?” asked Leo out of pure curiosity. Ravi was still smiling, although it had turned much more melancholic.

“Someone who fell in love with death.”

* * *

Leo didn’t know how long time had passed since their first meeting, since the first time he learned Ravi’s name… and since he started to feel something about this beautiful Death. At first he dismissed it as a side effect of mingling too often with humans. But at some point, he asked Ravi whether a Reaper could have feelings or not.

“Of course you can,” replied the Death casually. “I have feelings too. Even the Creator has it too. Every being has feelings.”

“What feelings can you feel?” asked the Reaper curiously.

“Sorrow, mostly,” replied the Death. His expression had gone soft, so very delicate like he was about to disappear any moment. “But there are also longing and joy. Sometimes, anger too.”

“How about love?”

Silence hung still between them. It seemed to be a hard question for Ravi. But just as Leo was about to dismiss it, Ravi stared deeply into his eyes and answered, “I feel it too.”

The Reaper didn’t know whether Ravi only answered his question without any underlying intention, or he could read his unspoken question and answered it. Still, whichever it was, Leo learned that day that a Reaper could blush.

* * *

They had been together for a very long time to the point where Leo knew every single details he needed to know about Death’s responsibility. Sometimes Ravi joked about how Leo could take over his job, could be the new Death, and sometimes Leo wondered whether he and Ravi could work together as equals, as a pair of Deaths.

One day Ravi brought him to stroll around, walking together as they talked aimlessly until they reached the Gate of Reincarnation. He saw that Gate several times, standing beside Ravi as the Death told people to walk through it. Ravi said some people needed more chances so they were sent back to the world of living for a fresh start. Some people already did everything they needed to do and went up to the Stairs of Eternity instead. Some other, despite all the chances they had been given, simply didn’t know when to stop. Those kind of people were thrown from the Edge of the World to return to nothingness.

“It’s time for me to go,” said Ravi as he smiled sadly at Leo. Leo could only look back at him in confusion, not understanding what the other said.

Casually, Ravi pulled off the thorn crown from his head and gently placed it on Leo’s, confusing the Reaper even more.

“Even Death has the chance to start anew. But Death can’t cease to exist, so someone has to take my place,” said Ravi gently. At that moment, Leo finally understood why Ravi took him under his wing, why he told him about the responsibilities of Death.

He just didn’t understand why it had to be him.

“One day, you will find someone who fell in love with death. Everything would make sense then,” he said. Then, gently, he took Leo’s hand and softly kissed the knuckles. The touch tingled his skin in oddly nostalgic way, as if it had been done before.

As if they had been in that exact situation before.

Slowly, Ravi walked backwards towards the gate, holding Leo’s hand until he couldn’t anymore. The last brush of their fingers triggered something inside Leo, something buried deeply inside him, carved to the core of his soul.

_“Leo, who gave you that name?”_  
_“Someone who fell in love with death.”_

For the first time in so long, Leo shouted out Ravi’s name, trying to catch him and pulled him back to his side. But Ravi had went past the gate, and the gate was closed for Leo.

The Death was forbidden to cross into the land of the living.

And, just like Ravi mentioned to him once, he finally remembered how sorrow felt.

* * *

Time passed and Leo the Death remembered about how longing felt like. It was truly an awful feeling. Still, he tried to hold on, to wait until the time Ravi told him about.

And finally one day, as he greeted the souls at the gate of his land, he found one soul that wasn’t supposed to be there yet.

The soul of a person who fell in love with death.

As he opened his eyes, Leo smiled fondly, feeling the joy he hadn’t felt for a very long time.

“Ravi,” he called softly as he repeated the cycle they had to do in order to meet each other endlessly, “Starting from now, you are my Reaper.”


End file.
